Enhanced Intelligence
The power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Cognition/Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Enhanced Cognition/Intellect/IQ *Genius Intelligence Capabilities The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. User has extensive higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, awareness and understanding of causality, vast strategic expertise, complete competence in any situation, handle any complex mental operations, possess superior learning capacity, nearly infinite creativity in inventing, etc. Applications *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reading *Hypercognition *Hypercompetence *Infinite Creativity *Instant Learning *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Parallel Processing *Photographic Deduction *Tactical Analysis Levels *Peak Human Intelligence *Supernatural Intelligence *Absolute Intelligence Associations *Brain Augmentation *Brain Manipulation *Computer Perception *Cyber Mind *Disembodied Intelligence *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Wisdom *Hypercompetence *Indexing *Instant Learning *Intelligence Infinitum *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Mental Shield *Megacephaloid Physiology *Numerical Precision *Pattern Sense *Psychometry *Scientific Prowess Limitations *Brain capacity might have a limit on Intelligence that can be in one person. *The knowledge and intelligence one has may be limited to certain areas of expertise. Known Users Known Objects * Goruda Brain Tonic (Doctor Who) * Krillitane Oil (Doctor Who) * Metebelis Crystals (Doctor Who) * Glasses of Ultimate Smartness (Yin Yang Yo) * Glasses of Nerdicon (Adventure Time) * BIG RAT ('B'rain 'I'mpulse 'G'alvanoscope 'R'ecord 'A'nd 'T'ransfer) (Joe 90) * NZT pill (Limitless) Gallery 250px-Iron_Man_bleeding_edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel) Hulk_rosarybeads.jpg|Dr. Banner (Marvel) Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel) File:Dr-doom-cup.jpg|Dr. Doom (Marvel) The leader.jpeg|The Leader (Marvel) mad.jpeg|Mad Thinker (Marvel) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel) cho.jpeg|Amadeus Cho (Marvel) Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) File:Ami_Mizuno.jpg|Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) possesses an IQ of 300. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) is inhumanly genius, especially for being a one-year old, talking like an adult and creating vast amounts of powerful weapons and other inventions. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a boy with an inhumanly high intellect allowing him to build vastly advanced technology E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) 381424_1266536148242_full.jpg|Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice) with her Invention Alice Ben10_char_greymatter.png|Galvans like Grey Matter (Ben 10) are naturally extremely intelligent, and can understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) grendelhunter.jpg|Hunter Rose, the first Grendel, has enhanced intelligence thanks to a brain mutation. Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC) truly lives up to his name.. 250px-Changtzudcu01.jpg|Egg Fu (DC Comics) Bentley Sly.jpg|Bentley's (Sly Cooper) greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) is highly intelligent who studies criminal psychology. Chief Machinist.png|Sir Raleigh's (Sly Cooper) high intellect serves him as the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) specializes in exotic technology. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope's (Sly Cooper) intellect specializes in machines. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) intellect is rivaled with Bentley's. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is an extremely intelligent foe; easily on the scale of Bentley and Clockwerk. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Legends of Awesomeness) is a legendary kung fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest kung fu mind this world has ever known". Shiro No Game No Life.jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life) has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. Sora No Game No Life.jpg|While not as intelligent as Shiro, Sora (No Game No Life) is shown to have a brilliant IQ. Jibril.jpg|Jibril (No Game No Life) live for six millennia, therefore, her knowlege is outstanding when compared to others. thedoctor1.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses an IQ of 300. Tails_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Wave.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Ppg_mojojojo_174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) describes himself as has an above-average intellect, which helps when it comes to creating weapons based on his late "Grandpappy's" blueprints. 410KJY05TJL.jpg|Brains's (Thunderbirds) intellect is what made the thunderbird machines possible. Pongodisney2.jpg|Pongo (101 Dalmatians) is abnormally intelligent for his kind, being able to tell human time, operate a computer and come up with various plans to outwit Cruella and her henchmen. CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) is unusually intelligent for her age, being able to speak in "metaphysical metaphors" and displaying an extensive knowledge of (fictional) tribes and cultures. Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|The most intelligent of all the Chess Pieces, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in charge of advising the plans for the army. IMG_3210_grande.jpg|Among other properties, Metebelis crystals (Doctor Who) could enhanced one's intelligence Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder's intellect (PAW Patrol) has allowed him to create various gadgets for the PAW Patrol Davros Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) is a brilliant, but insane scientist LexLuthor1.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) is one of the greatest intellectuals in the DC Universe, achieving such feats as solving the Anti-Life Equation. Doctor-Who-gold-Dalek-006.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) theBrain.jpg|As his name implies, Brain (Pinky and The Brain) is highly intelligent Viras.jpg|Viras (Gamera vs Viras) possesses an IQ of 2500 Mirelurk.png|Despite their feral appearance, Mirelurks (Fallout) are highly intelligent. Jurassic_bush_raptor.jpg|The Velociraptors of Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park series) are smarter than primates. Egghead_from_Batman_66.jpg|Egghead (DC Comics) is stated to be the second smartest crimmal mind in the world. Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a pre-teen genius, she was able to figure out Norm was a real polar bear and suggested tips on how to destroy Mr. Greene's business. Maximus T. Mad.png|Maximus The Mad's (Marvel) genius is rivaled only by his insanity. Rick and Company.png|Rick Sanchez and Zeep Zanflorp (right-far right) (Rick and Morty) are the most brilliant minds in their respective universes. Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) has six fingers, genius intellect, and extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Lisa Loud.png|At only four years old, Lisa Loud (The Loud House) is a scientific genius. Dr. Tenenbaum.jpg|Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum (Bioshock series) uses her love for science and knowledge of genetics to make up for past sins. Steven, Peri and Pearl.png|Peridot and Pearl (middle-right) (Steven Universe) have intimate knowledge of science and technology. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Vino (Zatch Bell!) possesses great intelligence allowing him to speak in complete sentences and read his mamodo, Clear Note's spells. Mamodo and Bookkeeper.png|With an IQ of over 180, Zatch's bookkeeper, Kiyo (Zatch Bell!) has used his intellect to their advantage by devising tactics and strategies to help them win many battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most brilliant geniuses of Soul Society. Category:Powers Intelligence Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries